Star Crossed Lovers
by Wedgie Antilles
Summary: A take off Willy Shakespeare. My, my, it has been a while, hasn't it. Taking down chappies 6&7 for some remodeling. Going back over this a year later, I realize that chapter 7 was INCOMPLETE! Egads! So please be patient. New chapters expected by Sa
1. Default Chapter

"Ah look! Here comes a pair of Slytherins!"  
  
"Those pure blooded worms!"  
  
"Aye. Here come those Gryffindors from our herbology class."  
  
"Let's start something, shall we?"  
  
"Let's try and keep our eyes on our shoelaces."  
  
"But he just flipped us off!"  
  
"Draw your wand!"  
  
"Petrificus totalus!"  
  
"Accio rug!"  
  
"Lemunto armen"  
  
  
  
"Cruci-"  
  
"Stop it right now, you bloody first years!" a gruff voice suddenly interrupted   
  
those of the bickering children.  
  
"You draw your wand, Crabbe?"  
  
"Yeah. But- but only to break them up, Weasel."  
  
"Why you – Imperio!"  
  
Crabbe's face suddenly went slack as he began to obey Ron Weasley's whispered   
  
orders. The Gryffindors laughed hysterically until they were suddenly thrown to the floor   
  
by their enraged classmates.  
  
A large brawl suddenly broke out in the corridors of Hogwarts the likes of which   
  
hadn't been seen since the time of the Marauders.   
  
"ENOUGH!" a commanding voice bellowed over the noise. The fray came to a   
  
sudden stop, total silence enveloped the hallways. Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of   
  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, released Crabbe from the unforgivable   
  
curse that had been placed on him.   
  
I have had enough of this from all of you, really," his blue eyes did not twinkle   
  
but revealed the grave disappointment he felt in his students, "If anybody, of any house,   
  
should interrupt the peace in these hallways again – especially using the unforgivable   
  
curses," he pointed a knobby finger at the freckled red headed boy in front of him who   
  
was so mad at the moment that his entire face matched his hair, " I am afraid that the   
  
punishment will have to be time in Azkaban and possibly the Dementor's kiss." At these   
  
last words even the sounds of heavy breathing stopped, as the students began to hold their   
  
breath in a superstitious attempt to keep their souls inside themselves.  
  
The dementor's kiss, of course, was well known in the wizarding world. No one   
  
really knew how it felt, as no one ever was in any condition to discuss it after   
  
experiencing it. No one was in the condition to discuss anything after getting the   
  
dementor's kiss. Receiving the kiss is worse than death. Your entire soul is sucked out   
  
of your body through your mouth, leaving you alive (your heart still beating, your blood   
  
still pumping, etc) but as an empty shell, unaware of the world around you. Unaware of   
  
yourself.  
  
"Return to your classrooms at once!" Dumbledore shattered the silence. He stood   
  
deep in thought as he watched the students go their separate ways. "why?"  
  
"Draco! Draco! What's got you all ticked off?" the bulky dark haired Slytherin   
  
asked his blond friend.  
  
"Nothing" the platinum blond boy snapped back.  
  
"Ok…. Are you sure?" something had to be wrong to put him in such a foul mood   
  
that he didn't even react to their friend Crabbe's involvement in the fight.  
  
"No." Draco Malfoy sighed heavily, "Rose," he raised his eyebrow at his friend,   
  
seeking understanding. Goyle nodded. "Well, she's beautiful. And smart. And funny."   
  
He added the last two quickly to his original thought, "but she doesn't like me. Rose   
  
loves her boyfriend, Martin," he said sadly.  
  
"Oh," said Goyle uncomfortably, "well don't worry about it," he stood up from   
  
the over stuffed emerald couch in their common room, "I'm going to get some cake from   
  
the kitchens. Would you like some butter beer?"  
  
"No. I don't need to drown my sorrows in alcohol…" he trailed off.  
  
"Don't do anything stupid." And with that Goyle disappeared out the door.  
  
(A/N: I hope you like. Please R&R. I almost have a second chappie done, but it's still   
  
going to take some work. I'm extremely busy, so I'm hoping to have it up by Tuesday.) 


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter stepped out of the fireplace and into the Burrow. This was the home   
  
of his friend's family. The family that was quite close to becoming his own by marriage.  
  
"Mr. Weasley!" the-boy-who-lived called out into the quiet house, "I'm here!"  
  
"Harry?" a thin red haired man came down the stairs and took in the sight before   
  
him. Harry, now seventeen, was five foot eleven, a far cry from the little boy he had been   
  
when they first met. He loved the boy with the messy black hair, green eyes, big round   
  
glasses, and lighting scar as if he were his own son. A seventh son. Mr. Weasley and his   
  
wife had only one daughter. His youngest child, Ginny, had grown up to be a very pretty   
  
young lady. Mr. Weasley smiled thinking of his daughter.  
  
"Hello Harry. Nice to see you again!" he pulled him into a fatherly hug," Y'know,   
  
Harry, you're just like a son to me."  
  
"Ummmm… Mr. Weasley, that's kind of what I came to talk to you about."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm kind of in a hurry right now," he glanced at the watch on his wrist for   
  
emphasis, "But I would like to marry Ginny. She's beautiful." He said, as he thought,   
  
"And has nice curves. She's filled out a lot lately. Boy. Why hadn't I noticed her   
  
before?"  
  
Mr. Weasley glared at him as a predator eyes its prey.  
  
"Oh. And- and smart, and witty, and charming too, of course." Harry blushed   
  
furiously, cursing himself for slipping up like that.  
  
Mr. Weasley appeared deep in thought for what felt like an hour. After about two   
  
minutes out Harry's fidgeting and tapping his foot and glancing at his watch, Mr.   
  
Weasley was ready to make a decision.   
  
"I think she's a bit young to get married…"  
  
"But sir, many girls in the wizarding world have been married younger than her!"  
  
"Harry…"  
  
The seventeen year old quidditch star stuck out his lower lip and made his green   
  
eyes big and watery.  
  
"Oh alright. I'll talk to Molly."  
  
Harry thanked him profusely, grabbed a cup of tea to go, climbed back into the   
  
fireplace, and flooed to Hogwarts.  
  
"Hey! Check this out!" Crabbe had come into the Slytherin common room from   
  
the seventh year boys' dormitory down the stairs to the right, "They've actually posted a   
  
new bulletin because of the fight!" he was standing in his school slacks and a Metallica   
  
tee, looking at the cork wall on one side of the large room.  
  
"Great," Draco Malfoy rolled his eyes, "we're so proud of you."  
  
The boy took a mock bow, and then turned back to the wall covered in parchment   
  
sheets of announcements. He spotted a black sheet with flashing, sparkling lime writing   
  
on it.   
  
"Hey…. There's going to be a masquerade! We'll have to go! There'll be food!"  
  
"Sure. We'll just do that. Gimme that!" Draco had sauntered over to the wall and   
  
had now snatched the paper away from his friend. "Muggle formal. Wear a mask.   
  
Single and loving it, magical beast. Taken, insect. Looking for a dance partner, animal."  
  
"What d'you think?" Crabbe asked.  
  
"I'm going as a magical beast," Draco smirked, "no need to appear desperate."   
  
"And besides," he thought, "Rose will never have to know it's me."   
  
He continued to read, "Dress code: Muggle Black Tie."  
  
"Sign me up!"  
  
"Alright boys," he announced to the rest of his housemates in the room, "it looks   
  
like we're going to a ball."  
  
(A/N: Well, thanks for the two reviews. I was shocked to have some already. So I think   
  
I said Tuesday, but now it's Wednesday. Whatever. This week is the end of the quarter,   
  
and I had church activities that I'm not usually doing on Monday and Tuesday, so yeah.   
  
Life's been a little more hectic than usual. I WILL have more by Saturday. Maybe even   
  
Thursday, but I won't promise anything.   
  
Yes, there are typos, there are grammatical errors, there are misspellings, there are   
  
general rifts between the story and the book. I do not have a beta reader, and I don't   
  
think I want one. I don't play well with others. So. Enough rambling. Please R&R. I   
  
will love you forever if you do.) 


	3. Chapter 3

A stout red haired woman walked dressed in shabby robes walked into the great   
  
hall. Ginny Weasley looked up to spot her mother walking toward her pulling a small   
  
package out of her large floral patterned carpet bag.  
  
"Hermione," the beautiful girl whispered to her friend and mentor, Hermione   
  
Granger, "Let's go. I don't want my mum embarrassing me in front of all these people."   
  
It wasn't just paranoia on her part. Last time Mrs. Weasley had come to see her daughter   
  
at school it had been on Ginny's 14th birthday. Her gift- a sex talk. The entire Gryffindor   
  
common room had been educated on the use of contraceptive charms, and then heard   
  
Mrs. Weasley scream at her daughter about the importance of abstinence.  
  
Hermione grimaced. She hadn't forgotten. "Alright. Let's get out of here." The   
  
bushy haired teacher's pet took a tight grasp on her friend's wrist and pulled her into a   
  
crouch behind the Gryffindor table. "Dean! Seamus! Cover for us," she whispered up to   
  
the two boys stuffing their faces with waffles and sausage.  
  
With knees bent and backs hunched, Hermione and Ginny ran quickly along the   
  
far side of their table from Mrs. Weasley and slipped out the large doorway into the   
  
entrance hall.  
  
  
  
"Oh my. Has anybody seen my Ginny? I could have sworn I saw her here a   
  
minute ago," the dumpy looking woman had finally reached the Gryffindors. "Oh! Hello   
  
Ron, dear," she waved at her son who was further down the table with his mouth full and   
  
his face red. "Hello Harry," she said with a meaningful look at her son's best friend.   
  
Now it was Harry's turn to change colors as his Ron looked at him curiously.  
  
"What does my mum mean by that?"  
  
Harry nudged his friend in the ribs. He would have to tell him later.  
  
Mrs. Weasley turned her attention back to the boys in front of her. "Was my   
  
daughter sitting here?" she gestured toward the empty space between the two.  
  
"Possibly," Seamus said, not even looking up from his breakfast.  
  
"Tell me, young man."  
  
"He told you! She might have," Dean joined in with a devilish grin.  
  
"Ooooooooh," she was aggravated now, "and how close are you boys to her?" she   
  
asked – as any over protective mother would, of course.  
  
The boys scooted away from the empty space as far as they could before   
  
squashing the people around them, "What? And be castrated by her brother? We may   
  
have short term memory, woman."  
  
"But that doesn't mean we're stupid," Dean chimed in.  
  
"Mrs. Weasley eyed them suspiciously.  
  
"We're 'Mione's friends," Dean said quickly, giving up the game. They had   
  
delayed her long enough for the girls to have a good head start to reaching the safety of   
  
their own dormitory, "They went that way," he muttered, nodding toward the door.  
  
"Thank you," Mrs. Weasley said shortly.  
  
She turned on her heels and walked stiffly and quickly out of the hall.  
  
"Ginny! Ginny! Virginia Weasley. Stop your running and turn around right   
  
now."  
  
Ginny suddenly halted her rapid pace and tensed as she pivoted in place to face   
  
her mother. Hermione stopped short a couple of steps ahead of her.  
  
"Mrs. Weasley, can't this at least wait until we get to the common room?"   
  
Hermione pleaded with the god-motherly figure in front of her.  
  
"Yes, dear. I suppose that would be best."  
  
Ginny heaved a sigh of relief as she fell into step behind her mother and   
  
Hermione.  
  
"Panther toes," Hermione muttered to the portrait of the fat lady.  
  
Mrs. Weasley wasted no time. "Ginny. How would you- Oh. Hermione dear, I   
  
don't know that we should discuss this in front of you."  
  
Hermione threw her friend an apologetic look and squeezed her hand reassuringly   
  
as she turned to go up to her dormitory. She could always listen through the open door.  
  
"Wait. Come back. Heavens, you know her better than I."  
  
Hermione returned to Ginny's side, confused.  
  
"How would you feel about marriage?"  
  
"Me? Mum! I'm only sixteen!"  
  
"I know, Ginny, but I was only seventeen when I had Bill."  
  
"But look at our family now! I can't deal with that! I don't want to be a house   
  
keeping baby machine! I can't do it! I want to graduate! I want- I want- I wanna go on a   
  
road trip!"  
  
"Virginia! Calm down. I would think that you of all people would think of this   
  
as an honor."  
  
"I don't. I don't, mum. I want freedom. I don't want to marry some *boy*. I-   
  
mum? Who *am* I supposed to marry?" she said these last words slowly, unsure of   
  
whether she really wanted to hear the answer.  
  
"You won't just be marrying some boy," her mother said with a grin too large for   
  
her face, "You'll be marrying the-boy-who-lived."  
  
"EEEEEEEEEEEEeeew." Hermione understood first and stood in disgust as she   
  
waited for it to sink in for Ginny.  
  
"Harry? Harry. HARYY?! Mum! You can't be serious! MO-THER!"  
  
"Well, didn't you fancy him?"  
  
"Yeah. Like, when I was twelve," the red head rolled her eyes at her mother,   
  
"Why do you expect me to marry him? He's a bit of a jerk."  
  
"Virginia Weasley," her mother said in a deadly whisper, "forget everything you   
  
know about him. Go with him to the masquerade."  
  
Ginny sighed loudly, "I guess I'll give him a chance if I must, Mum."  
  
"Good." She reached into her dirty old carpet bag and carefully pulled the small   
  
box back out, "Here. You'll like this."  
  
Ginny carefully took the miniature package from her mother, untied the silver   
  
bow at the top, unwound the ribbon, and took off the lid.  
  
"How cute, mum. But I really don't have any dolls to put it on. I really don't   
  
need it. I quit playing with dolls when I was six. You don't even know your own   
  
daughter." Ginny shoved the tiny doll's dress back at her mother, tears forming in her   
  
eyes.  
  
Mrs. Weasley took the little minute dress from her daughter. "Engorgo."  
  
The dress suddenly popped back to be its original size. It was a magnificent ball   
  
gown.  
  
"Oh mum!" Ginny gave her mother a tight hug, "This is in case I said no, huh."  
  
"Yes, dear," she glanced at the clock on the wall, "I've got to be going now." And   
  
after a peck on the cheek for each of the girls, Mrs. Weasley was gone with a loud   
  
"CRACK" (A/N: I say that they can apparate on school grounds. Forget Hogwarts: A   
  
History. They are lies! All lies!)  
  
(A/N: Whoopee! Another chapter is completed. It took me forever to type this thing. I   
  
sat down to do it and all of a sudden people kept instant messaging me, then it was time   
  
for dinner, then my sister was nagging me… etc. Maybe, if you are all good and review,   
  
I will have chapter 4 up by the end of the weekend. I doubt it. I have a lot of chores to   
  
do, and I have to go with my mom while she gets her car washed by the NJROTC kids   
  
form school ( I get to watch my friends perform slave labor!) and I might be getting a   
  
new cell phone. YAY! And I know you all find my life just so very interesting that you   
  
could listen to me ramble endlessly all day. R&R!!!!!!) 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Terribly sorry, ya'll. I haven't been having much time lately. I finished writing about 7 chappies of this fic way back when in March or whenever, but I never found the time or the motivation to type them up and post…  
  
"Crabbe! Goyle! Get your sorry rears down here or I'm leaving without you!"  
  
"Draco, I think we can find our way down to the Great Hall by ourselves," Crabbe said, clunking down the stairs in a slightly too tight tuxedo.  
  
"So?" Draco adjusted his bow tie in the mirror and checked his emerald green pocket kerchief was folded neatly in his front pocket. He clipped on his white gold cufflinks and strapped on his mask of a hippogriff. The masks had been delivered to each student individually. Draco did not find his amusing.   
  
He left the others behind and was soon entering the Great Hall.  
  
Ginny Weasley had been powdered, painted, plucked, polished, and perfumed and was now being paraded around the Gryffindor common room.   
  
Her face was flawless. Her cheeks were pink, her freckles barely peeking through. Her eyes sparkled green. Her lips were a deep red.  
  
She wore a periwinkle gown. The straps were off her shoulders and the fabric clung and cascaded in all the right places. It flowed all the way down to the meet the floor. Her neck was decorated with a single tear drop diamond on a delicate silver chain. Her head was adorned with a sparkling crown. Ginny's hair fell straight down her back with several tight curls in it. Hermione and Lavender had spent the whole day on her. She was perfect.  
  
"Ginny…" her older brother looked her over, speechless at what his little sister had become, "You'd better put something over that! Take a sweater, or – or, something."  
  
"Oh Ron," Hermione rolled her eyes at her friend.  
  
Ron held put his arm to his sister, "might I escort you, fair lady?" he said in a mocking voice.  
  
A shadow fell across Ginny's face, "oh. No. Take Hermione. I have a date." She pulled her butterfly mask over her face and slumped into a chair by the fireplace.  
  
Ron looked into her eyes, trying to understand what was going on.  
  
"Hey Ron, Ginny," Harry came into the room from the dormitory above.  
  
"Oh…" Ron looked back and forth between the two. "Well, shall we Hermione?"  
  
"Yes. We shall."  
  
The two Gryffindors watched their friends leave arm in arm and then were left alone together in an awkward silence. Harry stood leaning against the large mantelpiece, fidgeting with his cufflinks. Ginny was still slumped into the armchair, and had now slid down on the slick fabric of her dress nearly to the point of falling off.  
  
chink  
  
A noise broke the silence. Ginny jumped and fell flat on her back on the floor. She stood up quickly and charmed the wrinkles out of her gown and walked up to Harry.  
  
"Let's go," she said bluntly.  
  
Harry picked his cufflink up off the floor, pocketed it, and offered Ginny his arm. They proceeded on to the Great Hall.  
  
A/N: I promise more as soon as I can type it up. Summer is here! w00t w00t! 


	5. Chapter 5

Draco took in the scene. There were paper lanterns in vibrant shades of magenta, blue, lime, and yellow floating in the air above the students' heads. The long tables that normally occupied the great hall had vanished, and instead small booth tables were placed in clusters along the walls of the room. An orchestra played at one end of the hall and at the other a small bar was set up supplying the students with small amounts of butter beer, but also pumpkin juice and sparkling apple cider. The hall was already crowded with students wearing stunning gowns and sleek suits. Some of the students didn't wear their masks. Draco immediately spotted Rose. She was looking kind of snobbish, refusing to wear her mask and looking at other guys while dancing in the arms of her boyfriend. Draco gritted his teeth. He had been so heartbroken over that little witch (A/N: no pun intended… I just don't swear). He looked around for any promising girls he knew but found none. He backed into a shadowy corner behind the decorative pillars. He really didn't feel like dancing anyway.  
  
Draco stood in the shadows for a good half hour before anything (or anybody) tickled his fancy. Just as he was turning to leave, a boy with dark hair walked in to the room with a gorgeous girl behind a butterfly mask on his arm. As they reached the dance floor the boy looped his arm around the girl's shoulders. She shrugged it off. They danced to the upbeat symphony version of a popular Salem Surround song. The boy edged closer to the girl. Their fronts met. A quick, hardly visible movement later and the boy was doubled over, clutching his crotch. Draco watched as she apologized insincerely for kicking him and they continued to dance – this time with three feet of space between them. A slower song began and couples began to put their arms around each other. Draco watched in jealousy as this boy and girl met.  
  
Somebody was watching her. The back of her neck was tickled, and it wasn't just her curls.  
  
Harry tried to put his arm around her again. Ginny sighed in disgust, and, as she allowed herself to be pulled into his embrace for the dance she glanced over his shoulder. Her eyes were pulled to a dark corner behind some of the decorations that had been put up for the ball.  
  
"Somebody is watching me," she whispered.  
  
"Of course, baby, you're beautiful."  
  
"Harry," she bit out, "do you mind?"  
  
"Oh. Sorry," Harry removed his hand from her butt.  
  
"Thank you," she said tersely, trying to keep up some pretense of manners.  
  
Ginny kept shifting to peer out over Harry's shoulder, then to her right, then behind her, then to her left, then behind Harry again as they rocked slowly in a circle.  
  
"Could you be a dear and stand still?" Harry's breath smelled faintly of liquor.  
  
Ginny pulled back. Harry's hands were on her bum again.  
  
Draco's eyes had wandered off the couple and settled on his wing toed shoes. "Why do the jerks get all the girls?" he wondered aloud. Draco began to edge along the wall toward the exit. No one would miss him, and at least in his dormitory he could ponder suicide in peace.   
  
"Oomf." Somebody had backed into his retreating back.  
  
"I am so sorry," a nervous voice said.  
  
Draco spun around. It was a small girl in a bluish dress. Her red hair waved down to her mid back. She was wearing a butterfly mask.  
  
"I guess I-I just didn't see you there," she continued, "Um, excuse me. I have to be going." The girl glanced over her shoulder to be sure she had lost her date and darted toward the door.  
  
"Dean!"  
  
"Yeah?" Dean Thomas turned irritably from his bombshell blonde date to face his friend.  
  
"Did you see the guy talking to my sister?"  
  
"Ginny?"  
  
"No, Dean, George," Ron said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"So? I thought she was going with Harry."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"Harry isn't blonde."  
  
"Who was she talking to, then?"  
  
"Malfoy," Ron said, gritting his teeth.  
  
A warm hand caught her around the wrist. "Wait," a voice hissed.  
  
She turned suddenly, her face reddening under the mask. It was the boy in the hippogriff mask.  
  
"Oh. Hello," she said politely, slowing her pace to stroll into the entrance hall. The boy shifted his grip to hold her hand instead of clutching her wrist. Ginny looked the boy over. He looked back. Something was extremely familiar about him. It didn't seem right. They walked in silence down the corridors.  
  
"Hey," Ginny whispered to break the silence, "Let's see what will happen."  
  
She led him back and forth in front of a large door three times then opened the door and pulled him inside. It was completely dark.  
  
"The room of requirement must know something," she thought, afraid.  
  
The boy squeezed her hand, "take off your mask."  
  
Ginny squeezed back, "after you." The boy let go of her hand and a moment later the mask was in her possession.  
  
"Now you."  
  
Ginny sighed, untied her mask, and handed it over.  
  
"Wicked."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're a good kisser."  
  
"I beg your pardon?" Ginny was shocked by how forward this gentleman was suddenly being.  
  
"I see the future."  
  
Masks were dropped as his arms went around her waist. Her arms were thrown around his next.  
  
The boy pulled back, gasping for breath, "I was right."  
  
"Ha! Lucky guess," she pulled him back and picked up where he left off.  
  
"It's late," he had surfaced for air again, "you had better get going."  
  
Ginny kissed him one last, long time, and found her mask in his outstretched hand.  
  
The door opened. "Lumos," Harry Potter whispered. On his arm was Hannah Abbot.  
  
"Come to put the room of requirement to perverted use, Harry?"  
  
"Apparently you had the same thought, Ginny," the red faced Harry retorted.  
  
"Ginny?" the boy behind the hippogriff mask muttered in disbelief.  
  
"Fine. Do what you will, perv boy. See if I care," Ginny turned to leave.  
  
"Gin?" Harry begged.  
  
"No. That's my answer. No no no no no no no no no no no no no…" her voice faded away as she stormed down the corridors of Hogwarts.  
  
"Ginny…." The boy in the mask whispered desperately, "Enjoy, Potter," he spat at the boy standing in the doorway as he followed, dazed, after his red head in the butterfly mask.  
  
"That stupid bloody git! How could he be so- so- so shallow!" Ginny Weasley launched her mask across the room and into the wall. It shattered. "I knew he was horrible, -and- perverted, but this? This is just too far! I should've told my mum exactly how he is as soon as I had the chance! Now I'm practically engaged to the pervert! ARGH!"  
  
Hermione ducked to avoid a large pillow flying at her head as she walked into Ginny dormitory.  
  
"Oh my goodness. Are you alright Gin?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Hermione looked at her red face, then at the broken mask and piles of pillows. Hermione picked up an object from under the bits of mask and tucked it in her pocket.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"No."  
  
Ginny broke down crying and told her friend the whole story. When there was a pause in the narration, Hermione stepped back to survey the damage to the room. With the flick of a wand and the muttering of a few charms, the entire dormitory was back to its usual state of chaos.  
  
"And the worst part is, Hermione, that I don't even know who the guy was. I mean – I spent an hour in a dark room with him... He could've done anything he wanted and I would have had no power to stop him… but he was a gentleman and didn't, luckily. But I never even bother to get his name."  
  
Hermione fidgeted with something in her pocket and reluctantly slipped a green square of fabric out and handed it over to Ginny.  
  
Ginny squeaked in shock. There, monogrammed in silver, was D. Malfoy.  
  
Ginny broke down into more tears.  
  
A/N: ok, ok, so I lied… I didn't update soon at all. Please forgive me. Life is still hectic, which totally bites. So yeah. Here it is. This one's pretty long. I was tempted to leave it cliffie, but there's no point as the answer for where I would leave it is already out there and obvious, so yeah. Anyhoo. Review, pretty please. 


End file.
